


She's A Cute One

by Random_Gay_Writer



Category: thirteen (2003)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Underage Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, mentions of lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: Based off the comment Brooke makes when she meets Tracy for the first time.Originally posted on Tumblr.
Kudos: 2





	She's A Cute One

Brooke was used to it, Evie bringing girls home. She didn’t know what they did, and truth be told, she didn’t really want to know.

What she did know was that it was not strictly friends hanging out… not based on the look of ecstasy that most of the girls had on their faces after they had spent an hour or so alone in Evie’s room with the music blaring.

Brooke didn’t think too much about why Evie always seemed to have girls over, or why she would just leave at eight and not even come back until midnight, or why so many different people, both boys and girls, both young and older than should be hanging out with a fourteen year old, called the house looking for Evie, or why Evie’s phone bill was always so high with so many different numbers that were received and given from her phone.

But she did keep track, and it always seemed like a bit less than conventionally attractive girls would come in with Evie. Of course there were quite a few times that girls almost as pretty as Evie would come over, but each and ever one of them was never prettier than the fourteen year old.

So when this pretty blonde came in to meet her, Brooke was a bit surprised. She couldn’t help but comment on how very pretty this new girl was… she would even say that this little thirteen year old was prettier than her cousin.

“She’s a cute one.” Brooke said with a smile as she looked over the blonde that was looking around their home with a face of awe.

Evie couldn’t help but smile victoriously at that… happy that her cousin approved of this new girl.

If Evie had had her way, in just a few weeks Tracey would have been hers… she would have fucked her good. They would have had sex over and over and over again, orgasming multiple times each time of course.

If Tracy hadn’t been so frayed from the very start, they would have had an epic almost-romance that would have lasted for a couple months at best. But then it would have fluttered out and they would have broken apart.

Tracy would have gone back to her friends with some sob story learned from her time with Evie about how Evie had tricked her into thinking she loved her… or something like that. Evie would have gone back to her friends, and found someone new to play with.

But she couldn’t have it her way, and she was frayed already.

So they had built up, not in the way that Evie was used to, and they had broken apart before Evie had gotten over her feelings, and before Tracy had even fully developed hers.

Still… every once in awhile, when she completely forgot that the bright, happy girl that she had met was the same girl that “corrupted” her cousin, Brooke would make a comment about her…

And it was always something along the lines of;

“That blonde was a cute one… whatever happened to her?”


End file.
